Cooking for Lavender
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: For their one year dating anniversary, Parvati decides to cook dinner for Lavender. Parvati/Lavender fluff, basically.


_This was written for Gryffindor's 72-Hour Truth or Dare Competition! I used another Dare prompt (dialogue): "I couldn't resist."_

_It was also written for Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments - **Assignment** **11, Magical Catering, Task #2: write about having to cook. **_

_Other prompts and author's note to follow._

* * *

**Cooking for Lavender **

Parvati was nervous. She had been dating Lavender for a whole year now, and she had decided to celebrate the milestone by cooking dinner for her girlfriend...which would have been well and good if Parvati had any idea what she was doing. She didn't have much experience with cooking; despite her mother's best efforts, Parvati didn't have the interest or aptitude that her twin Padma did.

She had, however, figured out a way to improve her culinary skills: some of the house elves down in the Hogwarts kitchens were more than happy to share their knowledge with her. Actually, they had at first insisted on cooking the meal themselves, but when Parvati had explained the importance of the occasion, they seemed to understand that it was something she wanted to do herself. That didn't stop them from making sure the workspace was set up for her each night, however, and cleaning it up when she had finished. She supposed they needed to feel useful somehow.

Almost every night for the past two weeks, Parvati had snuck down to the kitchens to be tutored in the ways of cooking. The elves couldn't help with the magic part, of course, but they were well-versed in the cooking terms that Parvati didn't understand. She was lucky to have the use of Harry's invisibility cloak to keep from getting caught - he owed her after the Yule Ball fiasco the year prior. She just had to avoid bumping into any suits of armor - or anything else, for that matter - and she could reach the kitchens undetected in twenty minutes.

She had already picked out a recipe that she thought Lavender would like, and she worked painstakingly at perfecting it each night. She was getting better at cutting the meat with magic, and she had greatly improved at measuring out the spices with a few waves of her wand. She just hoped she could pull it all off on the big night.

* * *

"Ouch, Lavender, that was my foot!" Parvati whispered, flexing her toes.

It was much harder navigating under the cloak with a second person, and so far, she and Lavender had been making very slow progress down the many flights of stairs from Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't forget about the trick step!" she hissed a few minutes later.

"For Godric's sake, Parvati, _chill_," Lavender shot back, rolling her eyes.

Parvati huffed, but said nothing more until the two had made it safely to the fruit bowl painting behind which the kitchens were concealed.

"Here we are," she breathed, reaching out to tickle the pear. A moment later, a green handle appeared.

"Oooh!" Lavender looked impressed. "How'd you learn that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." The two girls climbed through to the kitchens, where Parvati gave Lavender a minute to soak in the magnificent room, then led her to a small wooden table by the fireplace that the elves had set with gleaming silverware, goblets, plates, and candles. Once they were seated, she eagerly filled Lavender in on a conversation she'd had with Hermione about getting into the kitchens, and told her girlfriend about the elves helping her prepare for this very night.

"That's amazing, Par," Lavender said, once Parvati had finished explaining everything. "I mean, I knew you were going to cook for me but I had no idea that the elves were going to help! I can't believe I never even heard you sneaking out of the dorm at night!"

Parvati thought it best not to tell her that she almost _had_, on that first night, when Parvati had kicked Hermione's trunk and let out a string of expletives that probably would have gotten her grounded for a week back home.

"So, what are you making me?" Lavender asked as Parvati began to summon various tools and ingredients, including a knife, some measuring spoons, and a whole chicken.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not," Parvati smirked, flicking her wand so that the knife began to cube the chicken. "I thought it could be a surprise."

"Aw, c'mon, Par," Lavender whined, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist and kissing her cheek. "Please tell me?"

"Lav, you're ruining my concentration," she scolded. "If I tell you, will you stop trying to seduce me?"

"I can't promise that," Lavender winked, and Parvati giggled.

"Fine, give me a minute and I'll tell you."

Lavender watched with interest as Parvati continued to wave her wand, measuring out spices, cream, and tomato puree. Soon, a delicious-smelling sauce was simmering on the stove, and Parvati turned back to her girlfriend.

"I'm making an Indian dish called _murgh makhani_. It's pretty commonly known as 'butter chicken' as well."

"You use _ghee_ in that, right?" Lavender asked, peering over Parvati's shoulder. "Clarified butter?"

Parvati turned to look at her, surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know about that? Most people don't."

"I may have done some research," Lavender grinned. "I wanted to learn a little more about Indian cuisine so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot."

Parvati set her wand down and kissed her girlfriend, hard. "It's official. I'm never letting you go. Seriously. No one else has ever bothered to learn as much about my culture as you have."

"I love you too, Par," Lavender giggled. "Now, you'd better keep your eyes on that sauce. I think it's bubbling."

Parvati cursed and hurried back over to the stove, praying she hadn't left it too long. Thankfully, it looked fine, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright," she said a few minutes later. "I think it's done." Another flick of her wand, and the dish appeared, served over rice, on the plates in front of them.

"Mm, it smells delicious," Lavender said, licking her lips. Parvati shot her a look. "What?"

"You licked your lips. You know it drives me crazy when you do that."

"Sorry," Lavender said, but she didn't look apologetic at all. "I couldn't resist."

"Would you please just try the food?" Parvati clenched and unclenched her fists to try and relieve the sudden tension she felt. The food had to be perfect. This was a momentous occasion in her fifteen-year-old mind; after all, one year anniversaries didn't come along every day.

"Nervous, Patil?" Lavender teased. "Afraid you'll be less-than-average at something for once in your life?" Parvati rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the jab.

"Fine, I'll try it first, then," she said, forcing her voice to remain calm and steady. Her stomach grumbled a bit - probably because she'd barely eaten dinner - and she blushed. Taking a deep breath, she speared a piece of chicken onto her fork, then brought it up to her mouth. It took her a moment of slow, careful chewing to realize it was tender and flavorful, just as she had hoped it would be. She smiled widely at her girlfriend. "Lav, you've _got_ to try this, it's divine!"

Lavender picked up some rice and chicken with her fork and popped it into her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds, then made a face and started to choke. Parvati looked at her in alarm.

"My cooking's not _that_ bad, is it?" she asked anxiously. She bit her lip and steeled herself for the other girl's reply.

Lavender's eyes had begun streaming. "N-no, it's great, Par, really."

"Lav, you're literally crying," Parvati pointed out.

"Not because it's bad!" Lavender gasped, trying to fan herself. "It's just too spicy!"

FIN

* * *

Word count: 1,239

Other prompts used are as follows:

**Hogwarts Seasonal Challenges**

**Elemental Challenge - Astrological Signs (Virgo): Parvati/Lavender pairing **

**Amanda's Challenge - Klaus Baudelaire: use the word "research" in your story**

**Star Chart - March 27th, conjunction of the moon and Jupiter (dialogue): "I'm never letting you go." **

**Fortnightly Challenges**

**Jazzy June - Parvati/Lavender **

**Hogwarts Yearly Challenges**

**Insane House Challenge #262 (dialogue): "My cooking's not that bad, is it?"**

_A/N: I don't know how Lavender hasn't had Indian food before (although I don't really imagine Hogwarts having ethnic cuisine, to be honest?) or how Parvati doesn't know she can't handle spicy food, but... it's fluff. I also couldn't find/think of a better nickname for Parvati than "Par," so send any suggestions my way. Also, this was written in a matter of hours, for the challenge, so there may be errors or dumb mistakes. I really had fun with this couple, though. I'd like to write them again sometime. _


End file.
